Big game hunting is a popular sport in North America and around the world. One of the main benefits of big game hunting is the meat that is provided by the animal being hunted. However, once the animal has been successfully put down, the meat becomes susceptible to spoilage through decomposition. There is also a risk of contamination by bacteria and other material leaking from the gastrointestinal tract and attached viscera. Hunters have become skilled at field dressing their quarry in order to delay the spoilage of the meat and the decomposition of the remaining carcass.
Generally, field dressing an animal comprises the removal of the viscera to prevent the meat from being contaminated by digestive juices, bacteria and fecal matter that may leak into the body cavity during decomposition. Moreover, removing the viscera and opening up the body cavity and anus also acts to increase the cooling rate of the meat which further delays decomposition.
One of the first steps of field dressing is to dissect the anus from the surrounding tissue at the posterior of the animal. This is a challenging procedure due to the small size of the anus when constricted, obstruction of the exterior of the anus by fur and the delicate tissue of the rectum. When this area is not secured properly, the hunter risks perforation of the rectum and contamination of the meat. Furthermore, the hunter also risks injury while attempting to perform incisions in the unstable area around the anus. There is a need for a device that mitigates the above-mentioned risks and is easy to use and maintain.
The foregoing background describes some, but not necessarily all, of the problems, disadvantages and shortcomings related to tools used to field dress big game.